


Lucky

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, One Shot, Other, Rare Pairings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus thought he was the luckiest wizard on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Seamus Finnegan thought he was the luckiest wizard on the planet.

He'd joked, hinted and even outright asked, once, that his girlfriend invite her twin sister to join them of an evening.

Just when he'd retired the idea to his private stock of fantasies, Parvati surprised him. He came home to find her and Padma waiting for him. In bed. Both of them beautifully, lushly naked.

Yes, Seamus thought he was lucky, about to receive a private course in the _Kama Sutra._

Six hours later, he realized he was as far from lucky as he was from a moment's rest.


End file.
